The Brownie
by FireLamp
Summary: You know you've got great friends when three of them start threatening you for the sake of a brownie. Rated T for Denmark's language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own APH**

**And here I am with another attempt at a humor story, this time starring who else but the Nordics! So... this incident really happened to one of my friends at school, and I just felt obliged to turn it into an APH fic.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

The Brownie

It was your average lunchtime at Gakuen Hetalia. Nations from different classes all gathered together, either buying lunch or taking out their own specially packed ones as they chatted eagerly with friends. Lunch was always everyone's favorite time of the day—no learning, just stuffing your face while freely complaining about the assload of homework you got or how bitchy your teacher was.

And with the Nordic group, there was absolutely no difference.

"Man, I'm starved!" Denmark unpacked his lunchbox, taking out multiple sandwiches and two bottles of beer. Opening one bottle, he took a long swig and then sighed with satisfaction, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ah, that hits the spot."

Beside him, Norway rolled his eyes, sipping quietly on his juice. "Only you would bring beer to school."

Iceland, on the other side of Denmark, glanced skeptically at the amber liquid in his friend's hand. "Are you sure that's allowed here, Denmark?"

"Who gives a shit?" Another long swig. "Ah…"

Finland, seated between Norway and Sweden, only smiled at the familiar scene and unpacked his own lunchbox. Something kinda tasty, something not really tasty, something healthy, and finally… Finland's eyes lit up at the last thing in his bag: a brownie.

Holding it carefully, he took it out of the bag and placed it on the table, his mouth already watering madly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten a brownie, it'd been so long ago! And he loved brownies, he really did.

"M' go'n t' g't s'methin' from th' st're," Sweden mumbled, standing up and turning to walk away.

"Are you sure, Su-san?" Finland looked at his friend anxiously, his mind taken away from the brownie for a few brief moments. "You could share with me, you know."

"S'okay," the tallest Nordic nodded and headed away.

Finland watched him for a few seconds longer, and then turned back to his lunch, licking his lips eagerly. He picked up his brownie—it's okay to eat dessert before lunch, right? After all, Denmark was drinking, so what harm was a brownie?—and paused when he heard a particular axe-wielding nation clear his throat.

"Hm?" Finland looked questioningly at the larger man.

Denmark had an unusually stern look on his face. "Finland, I want that brownie."

"What?" The Finn blinked in shock. The brownie? Of all the things in his lunch, Denmark had to pick the _brownie_? "But… I'm hungry."

At this, the serious expression melted away, replaced by a sort of angry pout, if that was possible. "If you don't give me that brownie I'll tell the teachers you raped me!"

"You'll _what_?"

"If you don't give me that brownie, I'll tell the teachers you slammed me against a wall," a certain violet-eyed nation spoke up suddenly.

Finland snapped his head to look at him, eyes wide with disbelief. "Iceland…?"

"You guys, it's his food," Norway cut in. "Just let him eat it."

Both Denmark and Iceland looked unhappy at that, but the full-force glare that Norway was shooting at them was enough to keep them quiet.

Upon their grudging acceptance, Finland gave a small sigh of relief, looking at the Norwegian gratefully. "Thanks, Norway, I really appreciate—."

"Still, can I have some?" his cold blue eyes suddenly sparked with curiosity.

Finland slumped down in defeat. "You guys… I don't even know why I sit here anymore…"

* * *

**Yup... hope you enjoyed it. And sorry Sweden didn't really do much... also, I feel as though I somehow screwed him up in the nine words I gave him. Incase anyone couldn't understand his first sentence it was "I'm going to get something from the store".**

**So yeah, thanks for reading!**


End file.
